


Testing

by brifawn



Category: Testing
Genre: Other, Testing - Freeform, not a real story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brifawn/pseuds/brifawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before I start posing writing on here, I want to know how to use it XD<br/>So let me test out how the writing style is :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning Notes

School is in 9 days wow


	2. HTML formats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...

(em) Rodney (/em) McKay Italics  
I will (strong)never(/strong) understand you! Bold 

_Italics_  
**Bold**

> I Love poetry so much. Am I right??

blockquote /blockquote0

 ** _woah_**  
Bold/Italics

**Author's Note:**

> Ending Notes


End file.
